


Pablo Remembers

by lilyqueen777 (LittleMissNovella)



Series: A Dad's Wish [2]
Category: Wildfire
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-27
Updated: 2011-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-26 14:50:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/284537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissNovella/pseuds/lilyqueen777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And Pablo was given a second chance at life. Please r&r!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pablo Remembers

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own wildfire, whoever does, does. Loosely based on lilyqueen777's "A Dad's wish."

Pablo remembers what is important in life. He remembers when he got in trouble with the law, and he can't help but look at Kris, at how lost she looks in this place. He'll make things right for her. After all, he remembers the people who took him in his life. In his trouble life.

He's not surprise at all at Kris, and her determination, her stubbornness, her fiery personality. But he hopes that she won't lose herself at all.

Because he remembers how once upon a time ago, how young he was, and all the mistakes he made. He will not make the same mistake at all.

He was given a second chance at life. He was given a second chance to be with the daughter he had, but the daughter didn't not know her. He was given a purpose to guide her once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments!


End file.
